zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hansel i Gretel (Black Lagoon)
Hansel i Gretel są tragiczną parą antagonistów w mandze i anime Black Lagoon. Biografia Hansel i Gretel byli bezimiennymi rumuńskimi bliźniakami, którzy zostali wysłani do państwowego sierocińca z powodu niezdolności rodziców do ich utrzymania. We wczesnym dzieciństwie byli zmuszani do uczestniczenia w pedofilskich filmach snuff, w których albo mordowali inne dzieci, albo byli gwałceni. Tak przerażające wydarzenia i ciągłe bicie innych dzieci zamieniły ich w sadystycznych, obłąkanych zabójców (jak to ujął Rock). Mocno wierzyli, że ich życie wydłuża się poprzez zabijanie innych. Przekonanie to prawdopodobnie wynika z faktu, że musieli oni zabijać inne dzieci, aby uniknąć bicia podczas przebywania w sierocińcu. Charakterystyka Wygląd Oboje mają srebrne włosy, bladofioletowe oczy, a także ostre kły, biorąc pod uwagę, że są spokrewnieni z wampirami. Oboje zawsze mają na sobie jakiś gotycki strój Lolity. Hansel i Gretel wyglądają na około 12–13 lat i mają ten sam wzrost. Chociaż okazuje się, że dziewczyna „Gretel” ma długie włosy, w rzeczywistości jest to peruka, która umożliwia zamianę tożsamości. Więc kiedy Dretel nie ma peruki, trudniej jest bliźniaki rozróżnić. Osobowość Nieznani przez większość ludzi, „Hänsel” i „Gretel” to w rzeczywistości dwie osobowości na przemian adaptowane przez dwoje dzieci, które cierpią na zaburzenie tożsamości dysocjacyjnej, co oznacza, że zamieniają się ze sobą swoją tożsamością „Hänsel” lub „Gretel” od czasu do czasu (prawdopodobnie były to ich pseudonimy w filmach). Wskazuje na to zamiana ubrań i peruki. Istnieją niewielkie implikacje, że są w kazirodczym związku, prawdopodobnie z powodu nadużyć, jakich doznali w prowadzonym przez państwo sierocińcu. W walce „Hänsel” włada ostrym toporem bojowym, podczas gdy „Gretel” używa karabinu automatycznego Browning M1918, który wydaje się być większy od niej. Oboje noszą również dodatkowe bronie. O ile wydają się oni psychicznie obłąkani, Hänsel i Gretel byli również bardzo sprytni, wykorzystując jeszcze jedno dziecko jako wabiki, aby odwrócić uwagę łowców nagród i użyć pieniędzy, aby odwrócić uwagę Edy. Używali także swojego niewinnego wyglądu, aby oszukać wrogów. Ciekawostki * Imiona bohaterów pochodzą z niemieckiej bajki Jaś i Małgosia. Wielu bohaterów serialu porównuje ich też do całkiem podobnej pary niepokojących, sadystycznych bliźniaków z amerykańskiego filmu Lśnienie. W mandze piosenka śpiewana przez Gretel dla Rocka nazywa się Midnight, the Stars, and You, utwór użyty w końcowych napisach do Lśnienia. W anime śpiewa ona The World of Midnight, utwór stworzony na potrzeby anime i zaśpiewany przez Minako Obatę. * W anime ich dokładne płcie są niejasne, a w 4 Omake'u w mandze również ich płcie wydają się kompletnie nieznane. * Gretel jest bardzo utalentowaną piosenkarką, co pokazano, gdy śpiewa dla Rocka, na co Dutch zareagował, że: „Dziewczyna z pewnością umie śpiewać. Trudno uwierzyć, że to głos szalonego zabójcy. Diabeł z głosem anioła”. * Pomimo ich bezwzględnego wychowania, bliźniaki wydają się dobrze oczytane. Podczas rozmowy o pisarzu cytują, że „Ostateczną miłością jest kanibalizm”, także wymieniają Richarda Mathesona i Edgara Allena Poe. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Black Lagoon Kategoria:Dysocjacyjni Kategoria:Amoralni Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Sprzeczni Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Dzikusy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Szara strefa Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Nieletni przestępcy Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Okaleczyciele Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Partnerzy w zbrodni Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Nawróceni Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Bliźniaki/Klonyen:Hansel & Gretel (Black Lagoon) Kategoria:Podżegacze